Kruncha
Kruncha is the Earth General of the Skulkin army. He is good friends with Nuckal, although Kruncha would never admit it. Following Samukai's demise and Lord Garmadon's disappearance, he became the new King of the Underworld, thus being second-in-command when Samukai was the King. Background Kruncha is the Earth General in Samukai's Skulkin army. He is down to earth and practical, often insulting the childish Nuckal. He is serious about being a good soldier and is short-tempered. He has been one of the only two Skulkin Generals to drive the Skull Truck in the show, the other being Samukai. Nuckal and Wyplash have never been shown to drive it. History Way of the Ninja Nuckal and Kruncha accompanied Samukai and several Lightning Skulkin in attacking Four Weapons Blacksmith in search for the Map to the Golden Weapons. While Kai and Nya were distracted by the foot soldiers, the two generals snuck into the store to search for the map. Kruncha became annoyed with his companion became distracted with one of the samurai helmets, and the two quickly got into a fistfight after each accused the other of not looking hard enough. Their fight however caused a chain reaction of destruction around the shop, eventually revealing the map which the generals claimed. The two retreated to the Skull Truck where they were ordered to capture Nya, and left to the Underworld with her. The Golden Weapon Kruncha accompanied Samukai's forces to the Caves of Despair in search of the Scythe of Quakes. While there, he and Nuckal oversaw one of the conveyer belts until Jay alerted the skeletons to the Ninja's presence. He then rallied behind Samukai and attacked the Ninja, though was forced to retreat when the Ninja unlocked Spinjitzu. Weapons of Destiny Upon returning to the Underworld, Kruncha and Nuckal were put in charge of guarding the entrance of the fortress as they anticipated the arrival of the Ninja. As predicted, the Ninja eventually arrived and the skulking closed in around them. However the Ninja used the Tornado of Creation to turn the fortress into a giant Ferris wheel, trapping Kruncha and Nuckal in one of the cars. Never Trust a Snake He is a substitute teacher at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys with Nuckal, tied up with a rope thanks to Lloyd's revenge scheme with the help of Pythor. Tick Tock The Royal Blacksmiths He appeared with Nuckal cheering the Serpentine's performance and jeering the Ninja. All of Nothing Nuckal and Kruncha arrive in the Serpentine's Underground Fortress with the rest of the Skulkin to fight the Serpentine. The two Generals take on Skales together, Nuckal flailing about and babbling to distract the Hypnobrai General while Kruncha sneaks behind him to strike. The Day of The Great Devourer He and Nuckal partake in the Take Back Ninjago rally. Ninjaball Run Kruncha and Nuckal participate in the Ninjaball Run competition using a Skull Truck. While they were successful in taking out Lloyd, though, they crash in the Glacier Barrens. The Invitation When Kai became a fighter in underground slither pits, Kruncha was one of his opponents, whom he defeated using Spinjitzu. Kruncha was his final opponent before he retired undefeated to rejoin the ninja. The Greatest Fear of All Description He has a large head and a gray helmet. In his minifigure, he has a gray monocle; however, in the Ninjago TV show, he does not. His belt is grey on his minifigure and red in the TV show. Appearances Notes *Kruncha became leader of the Skeleton army after Samukai's death. *His appearance in the show is different from his appearance in the sets: **His belt is red in the show, but it is grey in the sets. **His helmet is dark grey in the show, but light gray in the sets. **He has a monocle on his right eye in the sets, but does not have it in the show. **He has brown straps on the bones on his shoulders in the show, but they are black in the sets. ** The spikes on his shoulders are black in the show, but they are grey in the sets. ** He is missing one of his teeth in the show, but he has it in the sets. *He and Nuckal are substitute teachers at Darkley's School for Bad Boys. *In the LEGO Ninjago: Official Guide, he is mistakenly given Nuckal's description. *Because of many of his physical and character traits, he may be the undead equivalent of Cole. **He is the Skulkin general of Earth, and Cole is the Ninja of Earth. **He was the leader of the Skulkin after Samukai's death, and Cole's role in the Ninja Team has often been classified as leader. **He is best friends with the most comical of the Skulkin generals (Nuckal), and one of Cole's best friends is Jay (the most comical of the Ninja). **He is arguably the toughest Skulkin general (is the toughest on Nuckal), and Cole is the toughest Ninja (especially to Jay). Gallery Kruncha.png|Kruncha from 2508 Blacksmith Shop Kruncha with Spinner.jpg|Kruncha on his spinner KrunchaAndNuckal.png 3 ep.4.png|Kruncha, tied up at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys Doughnut.png NewMastersDerp.jpg|Kruncha and Nuckal in The New Masters of Spinjitzu Samukai.png Kruncha&Nuckal.jpg ScreenHunter_ Jun. 21.jpg SoRKruncha.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Kruncha Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Generals Category:Earth Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Skulkin Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Males Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Immortal Beings